rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Armor of Keshis
=The First Armor of Keshis: Artifact 5 Oricalcum Celestial Battle Armor= *Attunement: 10 During the height of the first age lived a legendary Twilight, an armor-crafter name Keshis. A friend of The Builder's, her talents were focused invariably on constructing artifacts which one wears. The invention of the Elemental Exoskeleton is attributed to her, in fact, and many of the most magnificent Warstriders of all time were built by her two hands. The First Armor of Keshis, however, is just that – the first armor she constructed, the prototype for everything that would come in some way or another. Inspiration seeps from it's every angle, the systems built into it crackling with brilliance. A set of Oricalcum Celestial Battle Armor, it offers the best protection available on the field of battle short of wearing a Warstrider, mobility owing to it's essence wings, and the ability to regenerate it's wearer's injuries. It has the following characteristics, factoring in it's Magical Material bonus: *Soak: 17L/17B, Hardness: 11L/11B, Mobility: -0, Fatigue: 1, Attune: 10 As a set of Celestial Battle Armor, the First Armor of Keshis shares all those traits which are common to Celestial Battle Armors: *It requires a Hearthstone 3+ to be set in it to operate. The owner recieves no further benefit from the powering hearthstone. *The armor has three hearthstone slot. The wearer may choose which hearthstone is powering the armor (and thus, provides no benefit) as a miscellaneous diceless action. *Filtration Battles: +2 bonus to Resistance against poison or all forms of disease (including wound infection); one-hour supply of fresh air (refilling the tank in fresh air takes one minute per ten minutes of air added to the tank) *Sensory Augmentation Visor: As a reflexive action, the wearer gains a +2 bonus to Awareness. Alternatively, the wearer can reflexively activate Essence Sight (Below) for three motes per scene, which also autmatically pierce any dragon armor cloaking device. In addition, the lenses that provide essence sight for this armor are coated with thin films made from a mixture of Oricalcum, Starmetal and Soulsteel. As a result, when the character activates the armor's Essence sight, she can also see unmanifested spirits, ghosts, living beings and enchanted objects (including walking dead and automatons) as glowing presences. In addition, the wearer can see the Essence-flows of demenses and manses at the range of her normal vision and can easily tell the power of these locations and if their Essence flows have been properly capped. **Essence Sight: Artifact lenses that provide Essence sight (such as, among others, those in suits of dragon armor) convert patterns and flows of Essence into visual data without needing actual illumination. This type of Essence sight can pierce darkness, fog, smoke, precipitation, light underbrush, and all other visual obstructions up to solid barriers an inch thick. Objects appear in surreal hues through the lenses, but otherwise appear exactly as they are, meaning there is no loss of sensory information. Only Essence-charged visual obstructions, such as those created with Charms or Spells, can obstruct Essene sight - and then only if they do not simply create or summon a mundane phenomenon. *Exomuscular Fibers: +2 dots to Strength for feats of Strength, calculating Jump Distance and inflicting damage with attacks. *Peripatetic Greaves: Doubled movement rate; 10mph marching movement rate *Reinforced Gauntlets/Boots: As weapons, the boots and gauntlets can parry lethal attacks without a stunt (as an exception to the standard "N" tag), and have the following respective statistics: **Gauntlet: Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +5B, Def +2, Rate 3, Tag: N **Boot: Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +6B, Def -2, Rate 2, Tag: N *Adaptive Camouflage Subsystem: +2 bonus to Stealth while moving or +3 while stationary. This ability specifically defends against Essence sight. In addition, this color-changing feature can also be used to provide the armor with the appropriate colors and imagery for parades and other formal occasions. Like all suits of Celestial Battle Armor, the First Armor of Keshis incorporates three additional features, which were chosen and are as below: *Enhanced Healing: The energies of this armor are focused on repairing the wearer's flesh. While wearing this armor, the owner heals one level of bashing damage every tick and one level of lethal damage every hour. *Enhanced Durability: The armor gains another +3L/+3B Soak and +2L/+2B Hardness. *Essence Wings: If the wearer spends five motes, this armor produces a pair of glowing golden wings made from solid Essene. These wings have a wingspan of 12 feet. After activating the wings, the armor can fly at a speed of 20 yards per tick for one scene. For six motes, the user can fly at up to 100 miles per hour for a number of hours equal to the wearer's permanent Essence, but maneuverability is limited. Roll (Dexterity + Athletics), difficulty 1, for the Exalt to make any sudden change in course. Category:En